Ronon and Jennifer
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: one shot. After quarantine episode. Ronon and Jennifer get together.


_**Ronon and Jennifer**_

_Set after quarantine_

_Sorry for the bad title._

_It's short and definitly not one of my best work. it's too short, too fast and not complete enough. But i decided to publish it anyway because i don't like not sharing a story when it's complete. _

_Read anyway and tell me what you think._

* * *

John and Ronon were sparing, like they often did to pass time when they found that the base was missing some action to keep them busy.

"So, what's with you and the Doc?" John asked trying to look and sound like he wasn't really interested.

"Don't know what you're talking about..." Ronon said trying to avoid any discussing about his feelings.

"Oh come on! Ever since that lock down thing your always with her."

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are. You eat almost every meal with her. You invited her to our movie night two days ago..." John had deffinetly given up on trying to hide his interest.

"Did it bother you?" Ronon look almost menacing at that moment.

"No. Of course not. I'm just wondering what happened when you got stuck in the infirmery, that's all." John saw that Ronon was about to give him the answers he wanted.

"We talked about a lot of things."

"_You_ talked?"

"Do you want the story or not?"

"Ok. Ok. I won't interupt again. I'm all ears."

"So we talked. I told her about what happened on Sateda, my old life there. She told me how was her life on earth. She was lonely and missed on a lot because she was very smart and people in her classes were older than her. We had fun too. Haha. We tried to open the door with an explosion, like Sheriff Brody in Jaws. It didn't work but it was fun."

"That's it? " John felt that there was more to it.

"Near the end, i think there was a moment..."

"A moment?" The tone of John's voice didn't hide his complete interest.

"Yeah. We were sitting on the floor, talking a little. I moved to sit even closer to her and i couldn't help but smell her hair..."

"Wait. Hang on a minute. You smelled her hair?" Ronon gave him a bad look and went on.

"She put her head on my shoulder and i felt a kind of connection between us. Then i don't know how but we were about to kiss when the light went out. We looked up and when nothing else happened we went back at what we were doing before. I was real close to kissing her when the light came back on and the door opened. That stoped it. We went to see if someone needed help. Turns out that McKay did need it. She was busy so i went looking for you. That's it."

"Well. That's a story. Are you going to ask her out?"

"Out where?"

"On a date."

"I don't know."

"Come on Big Guy. I know you're not the kind of person who just lies out his feelings, but with what you told me, i think there might be a connection there. Do you have feelings for her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well it happened a week ago. You've spent time with her since. How did it feel?"

"Great. I was happy with her. You know, i was having fun without fighting. It's like she understands me. We don't have to talk much. It's... well, good to be with her."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I don't want to rush her if that's not what she wants. On Sateda, it was simple to know if a woman was interested. Here it's not that easy..."

"Maybe we could ask Teyla for help... "

"Really?" Ronon seemed unsure.

"Yes, i mean, she's a woman, Doctor Keller is a woman... Women often talk about that kind of things and i know that there quite close now. They became pretty good friends ever since the thing on New Athos. Come on, we'll ask her. I think she had an apointment to check on the baby this afternoon. And you need to keep in mind that even if she is interested in you, if you don't show her that you want her, she might get tired of waiting for you to make a move and she'll end up with someone else..."

The two of them went to find Teyla. She was in her room, reading a baby book from earth. When they explained to her what they wanted, she was a little reluctant at first.

"I don't want to break the trust she has in me by repeating to you everything she tells me. However, if you happened to be listening in on our conversation, i wouldn't be able to stop you."

"Ok then. We will follow you, hide and listen to your girl talk."John said.

"Where do you want us to hide in the infirmary?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, Big Guy here is a little hard to hide." Teyla said.

"What then?" John said.

"I'll tell her that i don't feel well, that my feet hurt too much, it happenes often during pregnancy, and that i would like her to come to my room. You can hide outside. I'll let the window open so you can hear better."

"Ok. Thanks Teyla. See Ronon, it will go great."

"Yeah. I'm still not so sure that it's a good idea. I don't like the idea of listening in on her private conversation."

"We won't be. We'll be walking by while exploring the city..." John answered Ronon.

Three hours later, Jennifer entered Tayla's room with her equipment. She didn't need much. She knew that this was just a simple check up. They were planning on eating a bit together too.

"Jennifer. I'm glad you came. I feel so tired today i don't think i could have walked all the way to your office."

"It's ok. My shift is just ending so i have all the time you want. I'm actually surprised you didn't feel like this before. But i guess you're stronger than our average pregnant woman."

The young doctor started her work while the two women talked.

"So Jennifer, tell me, what is new in your life. We haven't talk in a while."

"Well, nothing new. It's always the same around here."

"Oh, i thought there was. I've heard rumors running around..."

"Rumors? About me?" Jennifer looked up surprised.

"Yes"

"What do they say?"

"That ever since the lock down thing you've been spending a lot of time with Ronon." Teyla could see Jennifer blushing.

"Are you blushing? Now i've got to ear the story!"

"There is no story. We got to know each other and now he is just being nice."

"Just being nice?"

"Yes. I told him how it was hard for me growing up always being the youngest person in the class. I told him how i missed out on a lot. I think he is just feeling sorry for me."

"I don't think he is the kind of person who would feel sorry for someone and act like that. I think that if he acts this way, it means that he wants to spend time with you."

"You think so?" Jennifer had a look of hope on her face.

"Yes. What about you, how do you feel about him?"

"Well, when we where locked in the infirmary, there definitly was a moment. And when i'm with him, i feel good. Safe and happy. Like nothing can possibly go wrong..."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Teyla suggested.

"Oh no! I'm way to shy to do anything like that. I'll just wait and see if he does something."

"Maybe he needs a little sign. Something that tells him that you want to spend more time with him. "

"I have an idea about that. You know, everytime i go offworld, something goes wrong. I was going to ask him if he could give me some self defence lessons. Do you think he'll agree?"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to do it, especially if it helps keeping you safe when you're off world and he is not."

On the other side of the wall, John and Ronon looked at each other and Ronon smiled before taking off to the mess hall to get some lunch with his friend.

Later that day, Ronon met Jennifer outside her office and walked with her to the Mess Hall for dinner.

"So Ronon, i've been meaning to ask you something these last days..."

"What is it?" He said, giving her the kind of smile that made her feel weak in the knees.

"Well, when i go off world, i often.. ok, not often, almost always, end up in trouble, so i was wondering if you could help me, give me fighting lessons..."

"Sure. I'd be happy to. We'll start tomorrow!"

"Great, thanks a lot Ronon."

"It's always a pleasure to be in your company Doc." Ronon said, smiling at her. Jennifer wondered what was happening. She felt like his smile meant more than it looked like. When they entered the mess hall, a lot of eyes where, as usual these days, set on them, trying to find a sign that things had changed and could settle the bets. Of course, they didn't notice and went to get their food and sit on a free table where they were fast joined by Rodney and a very hungry Teyla.

On the next day, the young doctor was nervous but eager to learn how to fight with Ronon. She changed six times before finally setting her mind on a simple pair of brown sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She arrived right on time. She stopped in the door and wasn't surprised to see that Ronon was already there. He was practicing alone. He must have sensed that she had arrived because he stopped and gave her a smile that made her think that learning to fight with him was going to be very hard.

"I hope that i'm not late..." She said, already blushing under his stare.

"Not at all." Ronon answered her while she went to close the door. He turned around to face her and saw how nervous she looked.

"Are you ready to start?"

When she nodded, Ronon started by showing her simple moves. The basics. Jennifer was surprised at his gentlness. She wondered how, while they were fighting, he could make her feel that his hand were carressing her skin. At the end, she couldn't do anything other than stare at the man's muscules, his beautifull eyes, his large and caring hands... She was remembering of the fantasies she had about him the nights before and couldn't keep the blush from her face.

"Well, you did good today Doc." He told her.

"Thank you Ronon. You're good too... I mean, you're a good teacher..."

"Jennifer, I would like to speak with you about something if you have time..." When she looked up to his eyes, she realised that he looked unsure, so she smiled at him, letting him know that he could tell her anything.

"Here is the thing... I am not a big talker. I'm not used to talk about how i feel or what i want but it is how it works here aparently. On Sateda, I would have given you the prettiest ring and asked you to be my mate. I'm really interested in you in a romantic way. My feelings for you are deep. I get jealous everytime a man talks to you or touches you. I want to be able to claim you as mine. When your near me, when you smile at me, i feel home. But if that's not what you want, then i'm fine with it and i'll be able to act like we're friends and nothing happened."

Jennifer couldn't belive her luck and she was overwelmed by Ronon's speach. She was so shocked by what he just told her that she started feeling faint.

"I... I need to sit down." Seeing how pale she suddenly looked, Ronon ran to her side and helped her sit an the matress on the flour.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything... I just thought... But it doesn't matter."

"Ronon, i want to say something. It's just... well, you surprised me... I had no idea that you felt like this already... Don't get me wrong, i'm happy about it. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked, thinking she didn't want him.

"NO! Ronon, i don't want you to leave... I... Ok, you said how you felt, it's only fair that i do too right? Ronon, i have deep feelings for you too. You make me feel safe and pretty and important. You treat me like a woman and it's been a while since that happened to me. When you smile at me, me knees suddenly go weak ... I...I love you already... And it scares me that a feeling that strong came so fast, but it's there and i'm lost..."

They smiled at each other and Ronon bent to kiss Jennifer. This time, there was no interruptions. After what seemed to be a timeless kiss, they parted and Ronon said:

"So, you're my mate then?"

"Yes." She couldn't say anything else.

"I mean it in a serious way. Like husband and wife on your planet...I don't see the point of the whole girlfriend thing here."

"Yes! That would be perfect Ronon..." The doctor said before asking for another kiss that would seel there new relationship.

What they didn't know is that behind the door of the gym, there was John, Teyla and Lorne, happy for there friends and about the fact that they were all going to win the bet that they made along with the rest of the base. After all, who else knew that Ronon would ask her to be his wife instead of just his girlfriend? Lorne ran away towards the mess to change his and John's bets before the truth was discovered.

"We keep your room or mine?" Jennifer asked him as he was walking with her out of the gym and toward the shower of her room.

"Yours is bigger and closest to the infirmary." Ronon said as they arrived in her room.

She opened the door and let him enter first. The next minute was awkward. She was a shy girl and he was afraid of going farther then she would want to. Slowly, he got closer to the woman he loved already so much and took her in his arms. He kissed her with all the love and passion he was capable of. She was starting to feel dizzy and if he wasn't holding her against him she would be on the floor already. She looked up at his eyes and saw everything she has always been looking for.

"Shower?" She asked in one word. They both understood that she was asking if he wanted to go with her.

He didn't use words to answer her. Instead, he carried her in the bathroom and started kissing her again while helping her out of her clothes.

The next morning, when they woke up together, in each other's arms, they new that it would last a long time. It was for real. They took there time before getting up and getting dressed. When they finally entered the mess hall, everyone looked at them and when they saw how close they were, the money started changing hands. There friends had saved them some seats at the table so they came over with there trays full of food. They explained how they got together and that definitely settled the bets.

* * *

_So, what do you think? _

_Do you like it anyway?_

_A little review please?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
